


The Suprise Birthday

by Tukma



Category: AgentCorp - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Pre-Relationship, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Alex and Lena have been spending more time together and they have developed feelings, with a little false start they finally get together.When Alex realises that Lena has never had a birthday party she decided her girlfriend needs to be shown how important she is.Alex isnt happy that no one knows when this day is, but Alex is determined to make it happen.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	The Suprise Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RennyWilson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RennyWilson), [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Prompt - Agent corp, fluff, Birthday or surprise by RennyWilson

It started with a simple decision, well it wasn't exactly simple Alex thought, the decision to protect Kara had been, but the fall out well that was a whole different thing. It seemed that so much of Alex’s life was wrapped up in the secret that Kara was supergirl that it caused a fundamental shift in her life. Firstly instead of working with her sister to solve issues she was stopping her from helping in case she was hurt. Lena who had always been on the outside was now her closest confidant and her partner. It had been these hours of working together in the lab that had changed Alex’s feelings towards Lena. The chemistry was building and undeniable and as so often happened Alex fell hard. It was after the death of supergirl that her memories came back, she had managed to get Kara to pull the energy from the surroundings and heal herself. This left Alex with a serious problem on her hands.

Once she remembered everything she also remembered how her sister had seemed to be in love with Lena, her Lena. She had just got her sister back and she didn't want to do anything to cause a rift. The time when she didn't know the truth showed her how grey her world was without the closeness of Kara. They had talked about how the whip had affected them both and had worked through it but there was still something off with their relationship. That something was Lena, things were just awkward, and Alex decided that she needed to talk to her about it. Which is how she found herself with boxes of chinese at Kara’s door close to ten at night.

“Alex, hey, I didn't know you were coming tonight, oh is that chinese, is there potstickers?”

“Would I ever let you down, two servings, and other favorites”

Alex had moved into the loft as Kara made grabby hands at the containers. She handed over the container and moved through looking at Kara in the light, she was already in her sweats and her National City sweater, this was a classic movie night or girls night look, she couldn't help but think that Kara was expecting someone.

“Am I interrupting your plans Kara? Are you expecting someone?”

“Well no, someone just left actually, you seem, I don't know jittery, is everything alright Alex?”

Kara had already spent the evening with a very confused Lena, she had been talking to Kara about the way that Alex had been distant. Kara knew that Lena had feelings for Alex, it had started as a crush when Alex had saved her from the assassin at the naming ceremony, but Alex was straight, then there was the coming out, and the crush seemed to take a second flare. Lena had realised that there was no hope when Maggie came on the scene and had tried to push the crush away. It was the recent few months that had brought it back with the vengeance, and not only that, Lena had started to develop more serious feelings for her. Then Alex went distant and strange. Lena had been there all afternoon, Kara wasnt a fan of some of the more personal thoughts but she couldn't deny how special that Alex was and she deserved to be loved, so did Lena. She just didn’t know how Alex felt.

“Well I wanted to talk to you about something and I guess I am a little nervous the past few months were so hard, and I don't want to do anything that will put distance between us again, and this, well this might and I would give up anything to avoid that but this, I am not sure how easy it would be to give up.”

“Alex, hey, you know that I wouldn't want you to give up anything for me come on, what is going on?”

Alex ran her hand through her hair and around the back of her neck, she knew that Kara would always be there for her but the other issue is that this was Lena, and Kara and her both loved the woman, she knew that Kara would step aside and she didn't want her happiness over her sisters, the other way around wasn't any more palatable. She slumped down on to the couch with the box of noodles. She was picking at them but not really eating just looking for a distraction.

“Kara, I know we have talked about this before but I need you to be honest with me, completely. If Lena knew about you and was ok with it, and everything was talked through would you want to be with Lena?? I mean I know that you're close and you keep saying that you're best friends but then there is the secret in the way and well I guess that I need to know if that was all sorted would you want more from her? Kara, are you in love with Lena? Please just be honest with yourself and Me just even if you are not planning on acting on them do you have feelings for Lena?”

Kara looked at Alex rambling the way she was speaking, she could see that Alex was in love with Lena too, how had she missed this. How had she missed the look in Alex’s eyes? Clearly the distance between them and the way that Kara had been avoiding her over the past few months she had missed the signs, she had missed the way her sister had shifted. She looked at Alex and smiled softly as she placed her hand to her cheek, pulling her eyes up to meet her own.

“I have feelings for Lena, I love her, I think that she is the most amazing woman on the planet next to you, she is beautiful and kind, protective and brilliant, she is good and strong, and most of all she is perfect but not for me Alex, she is my best friend nothing more, she is perfect Alex, for you, and well she had this annoying personal habit that even if I had feelings for her in that way which I don't, would stop any feelings, she is in love with you”

That was all it took for Alex to jump up and leave, she had to leave, she had to go to Lena, Kara had just chuckled watching Alex fumble around looking for her keys, her jacket which she was already wearing, Kara handed her the keys and hugged her. Whispering go get your girl. Alex ran from the loft and down to the street jumping on her bike and racing through the city to the penthouse, it was getting late she hoped that Lena was still up, she suddenly needed to see her more than ever before. Lena loved her, she wanted to be with her too, and kara didn't love her, she wasn't interested she could finally have it all. She pulled up and ran into the building talking to security, even flashing her badge to get access, but she was denied. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was being held up by a rent-a-cop, this was unacceptable but she knew that she couldn't access Lena’s floor without the pass.

“I don't care who you are Miss, I am not letting you up to Miss Luthor’s apartment at midnight, unless you have a warrant which you don’t you are not getting up there, I suggest that you go home and sleep it off”

“I’m not drunk you asshat, I am here because I need to speak to Lena, I need to tell her that I am in love with her and that I am sorry for pulling back, you are standing in the way of happiness you dip shit, I am not here to hurt her, I am not a disturbance, or someone here to give her any trouble, I just want to tell her that I am in love with her, what do you hate love?, are you a homaphobic rent-a-cop? Just let me up there”.

Alex had not heard the elevator ding, she didn't see Lena looking out, her hair down and messy, her contacts disregarded and her dark rimmed glasses in place, the fluffy socks on her feet, the sweats and oversized shirt. She was wearing the look on her face as Alex declared her love to the night watchman. Lena would have preferred her to have been the first to hear this information but she couldn't care less in the moment, Alex loved her back and all that she wanted right now is to run to her and kiss her. That was not very Lena and well she did love to tease the Danvers women regardless. She walked over, not making a sound, the fluffy socks hiding her approach.

“That is no way to speak to Jim, he is a very good night watchman, and I am sure that his husband will have something to say about the suggestion that he is homophobic Alex. I pay a lot of money to live in the safest building in National City, there are few disturbances, and you seem to be the cause. Now is there something that you wanted to say to me that can't wait until a reasonable hour?”

Alex felt herself flush at the sudden sound of Lena’s voice, she turned to see her and taking in this soft look her brain seemed to check out as her mouth fell slightly. Lena looked stunning in everything that she had ever worn but this, this was something else, it was her, the real her, no make up no flash suit just comfy Lena. Lena laughed lightly at the stunned expression and rapped her hand into the leather jacket and pulled her closer, joining their lips and moaning lightly at the feeling, she had been wanting this for so long and the moment was perfect, for them the imperfect way in which this was all happening was very them. She finally pulled back from the searing kiss

“Jim have Alex Danvers created on the system, complete access, now Miss Danvers in case you didn't guess I love you too, maybe next time you can say these things to me, not the watchman”

Alex stuttered out an apology and stumbled after the retreating woman heading to the elevator, she followed somewhat in a daze, the realisation, the race over, the obstruction, the way Lena looked and the kiss removing most of Alex’s higher brain functions. She followed her in, as Lena pulled her close she whispered that she loved her in between kisses. That had been six months ago, and now they were both living in the penthouse, Jim received a bonus, and Kara had helped Alex move in and everything was perfect for the first time. Lena was all the way in with the superfriends, and it had gone better than Kara expected. Kara had told her with Alex, they explained how Alex didn't know when they got close, that there was never a question of trust, just safety. It was a quiet evening at the penthouse, Lena was sitting on the floor, reading while Alex was laying head in her lap as Lena thread her fingers through her hair.

“Hey babe, next week is Kara’s earth birthday it's a big one, it marks one year more living on earth than on Krypton, so I wanted to make it special to throw a surprise party. What do you think?” 

“Well I haven't got much experience with that Alex, birthdays were not exactly big in the Luthor house, we never celebrated them, Father would leave me a little gift but that was all and then after he died well that stopped, and well being a Luthor didn't exactly make me popular, I was never invited to any parties with my peers. I am happy to help though”

Alex moved from her position and looked at Lena, there was a small spark of sadness in her eyes, but she appeared for the most part resigned to the history of her life. Alex hated this, how could have anyone treated Lena as an unwanted undesirable burden, someone that didn't deserve even common decencies. Alex knew that countering this was not enough she had to do something about it, she thought for a moment and she had no idea when Lena’s birthday was. She smiled and kissed her softly and went through the plan that she had already come up with and Lena added some thoughts to make it extra special for Kara. Alex had a plan, she would make sure that Lena’s next birthday whenever it was was one to make up for all others that she missed. The first thing she needed was a date, but she couldn't just ask now, it would be suspicious.

Once Kara’s earth birthday was celebrated Alex went to work, google had nothing, how that was even possible she had no idea. She asked Kara, who knew everything about Lena or so she thought and nothing, she tried bribing Jess and got nowhere, there wasn't even a date of birth on the legal documents. She had no idea how Lena had managed to keep her birthday a secret from everyone. Alex decided there was one person that could find it and that was Brainy, whatever protection that Lena had put in place he could get passed.

“Brainy I need your assistance, this is a secret mission”

“Covert mission, I am excellent at subterfuge, is this a conspiracy? Are we working against corruption in the government again? Oh is that admiral coming back?”

Alex rolled her eyes, Brainy was not in any way good at this, if she really was investigating something at the DEO at least five other agents would now be aware of that. She sighed and shook her head looking at him. This could be a big mistake, would brainy blow this for her.

“Agent Dox this is a personal matter, that I am asking for you help on come with me”

She led him away to her office and closed the door once inside she gave him the information in regards to the current issue, there was no way that she wanted anyone else knowing what she was planning but this was looking doubtful at the moment. She explained that she needed Brainy to uncover the date of Lena’s birth so that she could plan a party for her.

“Forgive me, Director but if Lena has gone to this much trouble to hide the date that she is born I don't think that she would take too kindly to me breaking into her private information to obtain it. Miss Luthor is a friend of mine and as I understand it she is your significant other why would you want to do something that is so against what she would want, that doesn't seem prudent, not to mention there is a 84.329% chance that this kind of activity would disrupt the current flow of your relationship.”

“Brainy, she has never had a birthday party, she has never had anyone celebrate the day she was born. Can you imagine a world without Lena Luthor because I can't, I am thankful everyday that she is in my life, and the way you show that is by throwing a party to celebrate the fact that she was born”

Brainy looked at her and tilted his head, he folded his arms as he computed the information that was given to him. He scanned through the possibilities of what the world would be like without Lena, there would be no supergirl, there would be no Argo, there would be no aliens, Mon-El wouldn't have been sent to the future, meaning that they wouldn't have been able to take care of the blight. He wouldn't have been in the past getting the chance to fulfill his destiny and help his love Nia find hers. There were quite a number of future events that were dependent on Lena Luthor, that he needed to ensure took place, there was no doubt in his mind that if Lena Luthor was not born in the world, and the future would have been doomed. He calculated that although the percentage of upset was high the chances that Lena would forgive Alex was high, and the certainty that Lena not being here would destroy all he swore to uphold.

“Lena is my friend, she is important and it is my understanding that the earth custom of celebrating birth is time honored and practiced in nearly all cultures, human and alien alike. I will help you”

“Brainy keep it to yourself”

The exaggerated wink as he left her office confirmed to Alex that she had made a mistake in asking for Brainy’s help, she pinched the bridge of her nose and hung her head, she needed to have her head examined for pulling Brainy in on this. She hoped at least that she would be able to keep the party whenever it would be a surprise from Lena. 

Lena wasn’t stupid, not by the wildest strech of imagination, she knew something was up, the interaction between Jess and Alex was the first clue, not that Jess told her what it was about neither did Alex. She knew that Alex was up to something. It wasn't the first time that Alex had enlisted Jess for a surprise but it was the first time that Jess had looked unhappy about it, she wondered if this was something more. Her mother had been missing for a while and well that was no great upset to her life, but it did mean that she was potentially close to another kidnap or assaination attempt, but then there had been nothing which was unusual. Then there was the latest visit to the DEO, this was not her standard visit, she had been there alot in the last year or so and although there were a few people that seemed to still distrust her or were weary for some reason or another this was definitely different.

Brainy who normally greeted her with a level of proficient friendliness that she had come to expect and enjoy seemed off. He seemed to have a missing subroutine or something, it was like a part of his personality had been switched off or buried. The agents all seemed to be nervously looking at the interaction between them almost waiting for something to happen. They had all avoided her being civil but not making any form of small talk. Alex had come out of her office and taken her to the lab, she had been nervously hovering the whole time. Lena figured that this was something different, she was due a best friends evening and hoped that Kara would have some information. She arrived at the loft and the door was opened before she knocked which was the norm now, since the whole supergirl thing she stopped pretending that she didn't know it was Lena.

“Lena come in, so the pizza is on the way and I have red and white for you depending on your mood, I thought that we could have a movie fest?”

Lena went in and they sat watching the film while eating Pizza, she was distracted and didn't even notice the film being paused and Kara looking at her, it had been about five minutes before Kara pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up and smiled apologizing for her lack of focus before looking down at her hands.

“People trust me now don't they? I mean they know that I care and that I am not like my family, and Alex, Alex isn't changing her mind about me? I don't want to put you in a awkward position I probably shouldn't have said anything, she is your sister, but she had a disagreement with Jess, and then she was nervous about me being at the DEO, and the agents and Brainy are treating me like I am well, like they used to. I know that something is going on but I don't know what is going exactly but something is wrong, and I am worried that I am being kept out of the loop or tha Alex is going to leave.”

Kara looked at her friend she had not seen her like this in a long time, it had been so good since her and Alex had gotten together, she was more confident less critical of herself, not only that for the first time the weight of her name seem to have lessened, she didn't know what was going on here but it was not good. The one thing she knew was that Alex loved her, that the DEO respected her and that the world in general saw Lena the way they should have always seen her, a hero. Someone that was doing everything that she could to make the world a better place.

“Lena, people trust you, of course they do, there is no one that believes that you are like your family, no one that knows you, and Alex she loves you more than I have ever seen her love anyone before. The only reason I can think of is that she is trying to protect you, you know Alex, she is so protective, I mean I am virtually indestructible and she still treats me like I need to be in bubble wrap. Talk to her, whatever it is just tell her that you are not a child and don't need protecting. I am telling you this isn't as you think it’s an Alex thing, just remember her heart is always in the right place.”

Lena nodded and seemed to relax a little for the first time since arrival and was soon snuggled into Kara under their favorite blanket as the movies played. Lena had fallen asleep which wasn't uncommon, but she had always made it home to spend a little time with Alex before bed since she moved in, going to sleep in a bed with Alex beside her, waking up to the soft snores, her penthouse taking on a little more character all had happened in such a natural way, Lena didn't have any desire to return to the empty void her life used to be, she would talk to Alex as Kara had suggested. However it wouldn't be tonight, she made her way home late thanks to the impromptu nap of the warmth and comfort of Kara, relaxing her and pulling her into unconsciousness. She slipped into the bed and a sleeping Alex had automatically reached for her and pulled her in, spooning around her, Alex sighed and nuzzled into her.

Alex heard that Kara had been in the DEO the night before, it was best friend night and Alex was already asleep when Lena got home, and she had not managed to speak to her in the morning, Lena heading to work early for a meeting. She wanted to talk to Lena. She had missed her, the fact that tonight was her night with Kara, which would mean that she didn't get time with Lena again. They had been missing each other lately, she yearned for a night snuggled up with her. She thought about blowing off sister's night but Kara’s behaviour in the DEO had concerned her so she decided to make it an early one instead. Her error in asking for Brainy’s help became apparent on sister's night, she had barely made it through the door before Kara was talking at superspeed.

“Alex what are you up to, why is Brainy looking into Lena?, what the hell is going through your mind, you are dating Lena and you are living in her home, you are supposedly in love with her, she loves you more than anything in the world but your spying on her, what the hell Alex? This is insanity has there been something happening with her crazy family?, you know that she will not be happy being kept out of the loop, and honestly that is the only reason that I can think of that you would be looking into her, I mean you love her and trust her what other explanation can there be, you need to explain what is going on here because I am freaking out here.”

“Calm down Kara, come on let's sit down I will explain, Brainy is terrible at keeping secrets he makes things so much worse.”

Alex moved Kara over to the couch and sat her down, she was not sure what he had said to get Kara to spiral like this, there was no need to go from zero to one hundred. She looked at her and let out a steadying breath before starting.

“There are no threats against Lena, she is not a suspect in anything and I am a little hurt that you are heading that way, I love Lena you know that, I am sure whatever Brainy said was confusing and led to this. He is trying to find out when Lena’s birthday is so I can throw her a surprise party.”

Kara looked at her and her mouth fell open, she had not thought that that might be what brainy was on about the nonsensical conversation suddenly seemed to make more sense though as Alex spoke and she started to laugh. Much to Alex’s confusion. Kara explained through intermittent laughing.

“He said, he was working for you, that it was an operation of utmost importance, that the compilation of worth needed to be found to be expressed, that the Luthors had constructed an imbalance in the world that could only be addressed by uncovering the hidden information that would lead to the continuation of Lena and her importance to the future.”

Alex looked at Kara and started laughing with her, that was just so unbelievably Brainy, in trying not to divulge the most basic of information he had talked Kara into thinking there was some nefarious plot against Lena, or that Lena was involved with the Luthor’s and that Alex was looking into it. Alex explained that it was all for a surprise party and that Brainy really didn't have any idea how to do anything covertly. Kara suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Alex displaying the crinkle prominently.

“It's worse than that though, Lena was here last night, she knows that something is wrong, that's why I went to the DEO, she was doubting herself, people's faith in her, she thought you were maybe having second thoughts about her.”

“Oh god no, this is the exact opposite of what I wanted Kara, and Brainy has been useless, you know he has three possible dates for her birthday, third of january, twenty first of february and the twenty fourth of october. How is he not able to uncover this simple thing?”

Kara knew two things that would help in this situation, information that she had been entrusted with by Lena a long time ago. She smiled at Alex and pulled her into a hug, she wanted things to be back to how they were. She decided that she would find the date for her but she needed to make things right with Lena.

“I know her mothers name, and the location of her birth, I will go to ireland and find the record, but you, you need to go to Lena and remind her that she is special and that you love her, oh and deal with the DEO they are all acting funny around her ok”

Alex hugged Kara back and left the loft heading for the penthouse, she arrived and Lena wasn't home, so she set to her plan. She left a trail of rose petals from the entrance all the way into the bathroom, there was a bath run with Lena’s favorite oils, flower petals and candles. There was a glass of red breathing on the counter, she had messaged Lena who was on her way home, she smiled and ordered Italian for her, she went into the bedroom and changed the sheets, placing chocolate on the side and playing soft music. She heard the door and smiled to herself.

Lena opened the door to the penthouse, she had come home early as Alex messaged to say sisters night ended early and that she was going to order her favorite. She looked at the soft lighting, and the rose petals, she smiled to herself and placed her keys on the side stripping off her jacket and hanging it by the door. Next to the wine on the counter was a note. 

“Tonight you are going to be treated like the princess, you follow the flowers and unwind.”

Lena followed the petals. She could hear music coming from the bedroom but the portals lead to the bathroom, she wanted to take a peek at what Alex was upto but decided to just head into the bathroom. The soft scent of the water and the floating petals there were some nice candles and soft lighting, she couldn't help the way her body seemed to relax just at the thought of slipping into the hot bath. She stripped off her clothes and slipped into the water, she sipped the wine and listened to the soft music, she could hear Alex moving about but she didn't come in. After about ten minutes Alex slipped into the room, she kissed Lena on the head and she leaned over the bath.

“Are you nice and relaxed? Hey beautiful, I have dinner in the oven staying warm and I am here to help you, would you like me to wash your hair?”

“Mmmm you can if you join me in here” 

Alex joined her in the bath, slipping in behind her and pulling her into her chest. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck. Alex rested her head on her shoulder and as she held her close she had missed this, the closeness of the time with her lover. It had only been a couple of days, but it was enough to make Alex appreciate what she had. She took the shower head and wet her hair, before slowly massaging in the shampoo and scratching at her scalp lightly initiating a moan from Lena. The night didn't continue to the plan that Alex had in her mind, skipping dinner to the dessert that she had planned for them. It was later that night as they lay together satiated in the bedroom that Alex remembered what Kara had said.

“Babe, you know that you're it for me don't you? Like you understand that you are who I want and that I want that for ever, I am sorry that the past few days have been different but that doesn't mean that how I feel about you, or what I want has changed, you are the love of my life and as beautiful and amazing as that brain of yours is, I need you to stop analysing everything, just for a little while and trust me. Everything will become clear”

“I love you Alex, and I have missed you too but I need you to know if this is something connected to my safety or my family, you don't need to keep it from me, I don't like being kept in the dark, its too much like being the problem the one that isn't needed, I don't want to associate that feeling with you. I trust you Alex, just tell me this isn't you trying to protect me, or hiding something that is important, and I will try to stop thinking ok”

Alex kissed her softly as she stroked her face, pulling her closer so their bodies were pressed together. She wanted nothing more than to make Lena the happiest woman ever, she wished that she could take away those feelings completely, she would spend the rest of her life showing Lena that she was worthy of love.

“I am not being protective, there aren't any threats, and as beautiful as your brain is, it makes any kind of surprise hard. Just try not to work it out before I am done ok”

She couldn't help but wonder what kind of secret Alex may have that she would try so hard to keep. Lena didn't want to hope for the big secret she didn't think that they were there yet. Not that she saw herself with anyone but Alex, but the thought of marriage was still scary to Lena. she knew Alex was ready hell she had been ready to marry Maggie, and that was part of the reason that she was not. She understood that her and Maggie had a different vision for the future, and that she and Alex wanted the same thing, she wanted to be sure that Alex wanted her for life. Lena fell asleep listening to the beating of Alex’s chest, knowing that regardless there was nowhere that she would prefer to be, and no one that she wanted to spend her life with.

Alex went into the DEO the next morning with a spring in her step and a smile on her face, she spoke to the Agents at the briefing as a side note that she was planning a surprise party for Lena and it was not a upcoming threat or a coup that was being staged, it diffused the tension and Alex was riding high until Kara walked in crinkle on display and ringing her fists something was bothering her and Alex could feel the way her stomach clenched as her eyes focused on her. She was at her side in seconds.

“Alex this is a bad idea, like a really bad idea, the worst really, you have no idea, it's just a no go, this is not going to make Lena happy. It is not, there is a reason she doesn't want people to know something beyond not celebrating, this is bad”

Alex guided her into the office. She had not seen Kara like this in a long time, she was really worried and full on protective mode, Alex had no idea what could have gotten her worked up but she was about to find out.

“Ok, Kara stop, calm, explain”

“Lena’s birthday is the 3rd of January, that is what is on the birth certificate. So It was last week, you remember her being down? That wasn't because no one knew it was the day that her mother died. They were at the Lake for a birthday, Lena’s when she went in after a child and drowned. She saved the kid but she didn't make it, I mean it is the worst day of Lena’s life and it's her birthday.”

That was one hell of a hurdle for Alex, she started to pace. She needed to think about another way to do this, she wanted to celebrate Lena’s birthday to show Lena the love that she never had. She wanted things to be perfect. She ran her hand over the back of her neck and paced up and down the office, she just wanted a day that she could celebrate, a day that would be for Lena, but the actual birthday wouldn't be the best one especially not for what she had planned, and she had already missed it, she didn't want to wait for a whole year. Why had she bothered to find out? they had a day for Kara that wasn't her actual birthday, that was it, Kara had an Earth birthday, Lena could have something similar. A celebration day that was all for Lena that wasn't her birthday but they could celebrate.

“How about we continue with my plan but we do it next week on friday? Instead of game night we will have a surprise birthday for Lena, it's not on the day but we can still celebrate her, we will give her a new birthday like with you.”

“I um, I don't know I mean will it be the same having the birthday stuff on a different day, wouldn't it still make her think about it?”

They continued to talk about the prospects and after a lot of discussion Alex decided that she was going to go through with the plan and if there was a issue, if it upset Lena there would be everyone that loved her would be there to support her, Kara wasn't sure that this would be a good idea but she was definitely going to do everything she could to help Alex after all, she wanted to do something so sweet, when she finally told her the plan Kara couldn't help but get on board. Alex stepped up her plan and got to work on the surprise party.

Friday morning Lena woke to the sound of singing coming from the kitchen, she slipped out of bed and padded into the kitchen, alex was dancing around making breakfast in a small pair of oversized pajama pants and a tank, she looked like someone from a 80’s music video. She was singing along and dancing around with a spatula and a jug of coffee. Lena couldn't help but smile at her as she moved closer and sat on the counter. Alex swinging around and seeing her, she didn't miss a beat she just moved over and placed a kiss on her lips.

“Breakfast is nearly ready, I have coffee”

“What did I do to deserve this? I haven't forgotten an anniversary or something have I?”

“Nope just wanted to celebrate you being in the world, celebrate you being in my life, just you that's all”

Lena pulled her back for another kiss, this was definitely a bonus to having Alex living here, not to mention Alex being her girlfriend. She picked up a cup and Alex filled it, Lena taking a sip and smiled as the taste filled her mouth, it was beautiful and perfect. She ate breakfast and then went off to get dressed. As she was heading to the door she kissed Alex, who slapped her ass as she passed.

“Don't forget game night tonight, don't be late, I want to make sure that we beat Kara this week, I know you're with me, beautiful, you and me, we are going to be the new unbeatable team.”

Kara had been flying over the city and doing a patrol, she stopped just down from LCorp to stop a robbery and then grabbed a coffee for her Jess and Lena, she flew to the balcony and landed Lena was not in yet so she figured she would just head in and wait, as she walked in she noticed she was not alone. She had been a little distracted in her defence but she should have checked the office.

“Hey Kara, I was wondering just how long it would be before you well, completely gave up the charade?”

“Jess I um, its me Supergirl, I just came to check on….”

“Is that my half foam, vanilla Latte with an extra shot?”

Kara handed it over and nodded without thinking, she was a little stunned Jess didn't even seem all that shocked, she clearly knew more than she let on, which shouldn't be a surprise really after all assistants knew everything, and often before the boss. She put her glasses on and the suit vanished, since Jess knew now she could invite her to the party tonight, and well she knew that she could trust her, after all she was loyal to Lena, and had been a supporter all the way.

Lena had headed out to LCorp, when she arrived there was already someone in her office, she could tell because the door was open, she wondered where Jess was. As she stepped inside she saw Jess sitting with Kara on the couch deep in conversation. It wasn't unusual to a degree but normally Kara would sit out at Jess’s desk. Lena tried to put the thought out of her head, she had promised Alex and well there was a good chance that whatever Alex was planning Kara would be on board. Who better to get to help than Jess, and Kara definitely was the Jess whisperer.

“Kara, I wasn't expecting to see you this morning, are you here for a quote?”

“No I actually just came to bring you a coffee on my way past, I was in the area.”

Lena knew that was generally code for there was some kind of emergency nearby and Kara was checking to ensure that Lena was alright, her suspicious mind quietened and she moved forward hugging Kara, she took the coffee and sat in the now vacant spot that Jess had left as she moved out of the office, she was amazing, she could slip in and out without even being noticed. They chatted as normal Kara told her why she was in the area, Lena was glad to see that she was safe too. Although a robbery was not normally a super emergency. Soon it was time for her to go and they hugged again before Kara left, as her hand was on the door she turned and smiled.

“Hey don't forget games night tonight Lena, seven sharpe, or no potstickers for you”

Lena smiled and went to her desk, that was the second reminder this morning, she had forgotten one game night and now, what was she suddenly Dory, Lena sat at her desk and started on her work for the day before she knew it lunch was here, along with Jess.

“Miss Luthor, your afternoon is light, your five oclock cancelled meaning that your last meeting is at four, just with HR over the new positions you wanted, a conference call at three and that's it for today, I was wondering if it would be possible to leave a little early today? I know it's short notice but, could I leave after the HR meeting, you're not planning on being late today, your calendar has games night in it.”

Lena looked up at Jess, this was getting to be a habit, three conversations all mentioning games night, and now Jess asking to leave early. Lena couldn't help it, whatever Alex was planning it was clearly tonight, the work for tomorrow couldn't be done without Jess, her schedule had cleared up mysteriously and now Jess was asking to leave early knowing that she can't get ahead without her. She didn't know what Alex was planning but it was definitely tonight.

“Of course Jess, that is no problem, is everything alright?”

“Yes Miss Luthor everything is fine, My mother has the flu I just need to get her some medication that's all. Nothing serious, just a common cold, but she can't get out.”

Lena didn't say any more, clearly Jess was covering something but she had promised Alex that she wouldn't pry, it was a lot harder than she thought to turn off that part of her mind. She ate lunch, and then carried on walking, moving through the conference call and the meeting. She looked at the work left to finish and decided that she would head home and change, games nights were always better when she wasn't in her work clothes. She called for a car and headed home. She had a shower and walked into the bedroom, she changed into something a little more comfortable, she chose some skinny apple bottom jeans and some knee high boots, with a silk button up in emerald green. It was a little after six thirty and she was on her way to Kara’s, she stopped to pick up a couple bottles of wine and was waiting at the door at seven on the dot.

Lena stood there but Kara didn't open the door, she had not knocked in a long while, she raised her hand and knocked on the door there was nothing, no one calling for her to come in, no noise at all. Lena tried the door and it opened, she was starting to get a little anxious, Alex, and Kara should be there at the very least but there was nothing but darkness coming through the crack. She pushed the door to step inside and as the light from the hall flooded the room, the lights came on and everyone shouted surprise. Lena let out a small scream in shock as she saw everyone in the room. Jess, Kara, Alex, Nia, Brainy, J’onn, Sam and Ruby. Lena had no idea what was going on; she looked up to see the sign saying happy birthday.

“But it's not my Birthday”

Jess came over and hugged her stunned boss, pulling back and looking at her with a soft smile.

“Lena just go with it ok, this is some serious rom com action right here”

Lena moved into the room and was received by her friends and family, taking a little longer to hug Sam and Ruby, she looked around and could see the strangest concoction of food, there were party rings, and bakewells, some battenburg and twiglets. Someone had clearly gone shopping in the Uk, she raised a brow at Kara who just flushed at the accusation. There were pineapples and cheese and baby sausages, pizza and all manner of other party treats. Lena laughed at the spread this was something akin to a british children's party.

The first game was musical chairs, so Lena couldn't help but laugh. Not only did she have no natural rhythm but this was definitely not what she would have expected at a birthday party. Kara won the game, it was clear that she cheated a little but won the prize anyway, it was a small parcel wrapped. Kara had bubbles and proceeded to blow them around the room, she used freeze breath to solidify them and laughed as they popped.

The second game was pin the tail on the donkey kind of, it was updated to pin the cape on the super, they were each spun and tried to pin the cape. There were little red capes everywhere with El symbols on it, Ruby had won after she managed to pin the cape to Kara’s Leg which was the closest. Her price for winning was something called plasticine. Lena shook her head clearly they were going full on British theme. There was a brief pause where Kara seemed to flit around changing the decorations and the theme changed from the original disney princess to Mario.

“Kara you can't just use your powers like that, what about Sam Jess and Ruby?”

“Hey don't worry, Jess caught me this morning and she knew already, did you know she knew? I mean she wasn't phased at all, and well Sam had flashes of memory, when she was in therapy I went to help her to clarify the reality of things and she broke down when I arrived and she realised she had almost killed me, it was a rough day, as for Ruby she was the first to realise that Sam had powers and that kid is smart, she was very non committal tenager about it all, it seems that I am not as sneaky as I though, who knew?”

There was laughter all around as Alex came over and raised her brow, kissing Lena on the cheek. 

“Don't feel bad apparently the people who love this dork chose not to see it, it's like a special power that she has, definitely better than her disguise”

The third game was musical statues, Brainy was the clear winner, his price was a bouncy ball that lit up. The fourth and final game for this part of the party was Simon says, Alex won everyone joked about how she was used to taking orders, being with Lena, Alex objected and said it was the military training.

“Are you enjoying your children's party?”

“Is that what this is, makes sense I guess, are these the kind of games you used to play Rubes?”

“Well not for a few years but I think there is a point to all this.”

There was movement around the flat people ate and drank a little, before Kara cleared a place on the floor and grinned, she pulled out a bottle of wine and filled everyone's glass emptying the bottle. She had replaced mario with bean bags and a more grown up feel, Lena couldn't help but wonder how many themes this party would have. Everyone sat on the floor in a circle for the next round of games. Kara spun the bottle first and may have done it a little hard. Everyone laughed and watched as the bottle showed no signs of slowing. Eventually it stopped on J’onn and Kara moved forward giving him a kiss on the cheek. J’onn went next and eventually everyone had a go at spinning the bottle. Then there was some dancing to cheesy nineties music, lots of beyonce, gaga, kelly clarkson, christina and pink. By this point Lena realised that she was moving through the ages a little and this was some kind of teen party. She realised what was happening, Alex was trying to make up for what she had lost.

There was suck and blow and seven minutes of heaven, participated by Nia and Brainy and then Alex and Lena. in the bedroom Lena couldn't help but smirk at a slightly tipsy Alex sitting on the bed and patting it. 

“So this is what my peers got up to at parties when I was home studying huh, tell me Miss Danvers what is it that you are planning to do in seven minutes?”

“Well you are the birthday girl I think that it should be Ladies choice.”

Lena sat down on the bed and pulled her in for a searing kiss, god she loved this woman so much, she ran her hand through her shirt hair and scratched the base of her neck. Deepening the kiss with her tongue as Alex moaned at the scratches. She pulled back and looked into her eyes, tears running down her face. Alex looked worried for a moment before Lena spoke.

“This was really sweet Alex, you did all this because I told you I never had a birthday didn't you? You know it isn’t my birthday though right?”

“I know it isn't, I know when it is and why it's hard to celebrate it, and I thought if we could assign a birthday for Kara that we celebrate every year why not for you?”

There was laughing and a knock on the door and when they came out there was a completely different scene. Everyone was now in Pajamas and sitting amongst pillows and blankets, even j’onn and Brainy which caused Alex to actually laugh out loud. They were handed their clothes and told to go change. So commenced the slumber party. They all gave presents to Lena, and she opened them and sat at the head of the room. She had a number of books, and a journal, a few new shirts and some chocolates, scotch and then a hand made painting from Kara. Once the presents were done Alex looked and picked up a strange looking package wrapped in newspaper.

“We forgot one of the games earlier, um, it's not really a slumber party game but we may as well. It is pass the parcel, when the music plays you pass if you have it, when it stops you peel off a layer until someone wins the main prize.”

By now everyone was a little tipsy except Kara and Ruby, Kara helped with the music and the game began. The parcel went around and around dispensing sweets and little trinkets at each stop. The final paper was blue and it went around until it stopped at Alex. Lena raised her brow that she had not won a single game and figured that since this one was mysteriously forgotten it would be her that won, but not to be. Alex unwrapped the last layer and then moved to kneel before Lena.

“We are pronouncing this your day, the new day to celebrate the fact that Lena Luthor was born into this world, and has come into each of our lives. The world is a better place because you were born, despite the life you led you are a good person and deserve all the love in the world. We have gone through childhood and teen parties to show you that there will never be a time again where you are left out, or alone. If we had been there then you wouldn't have been and you will never be again. You have friends and family that love you. I love you, and I want to know if today we can also celebrate, you agreeing to be my wife?”

There was a pause, everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath. Lena had thought she wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready to be asked but the moment that Alex finished her monologue she knew that there was only one answer that she would give. She leaned forward up on to her knees and joined Alex's lips, kiss after kiss littered her face as she said yes, yes, yes over again. There was a massive cheer and pops of champagne. Kara handed out glasses for a toast for the happy couple. Alex took out the ring and slid it onto Lenas finger smiling at the way it slid perfectly down the slender finger. 

“Best birthday ever”


End file.
